Trowa contre attaque
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Quatre pensait avoir gagné la guerre, Trowa pensait qu'il aurait la paix, mais tous deux se trompaient et la guerre reprend, quelle arme utilisera Trowa pour empêcher le retour des tomates ? Vous le saurez en lisant.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi..._

_Genre : assez doux (mais si, je vous assure, je peux le faire)._

_Couple : Non._

_Commentaire : Dans le précédent texte Naughty Luce se demandait s'il y aurait une suite et quel en serait le titre, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas de ne pas avoir retenu ceux qu'elle avait proposé et que celui choisi lui conviendra._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Trowa contre attaque**

Quatre Raberba Winner passait pour un être doux et dépourvu de rancune.

Trowa Barton était désormais bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était pas vrai.

Il l'avait appris à ses dépends, avait résisté avec acharnement pendant des semaines avant de capituler pour éviter le pire, à savoir des plats à base de tomates pendant toutes les fêtes de Noël.

Il l'avait fait pour avoir la paix enfin, pour être délivré de l'omniprésence des tomates dans la maison.

Il avait été naïf.

Suite à sa capitulation, il y avait eu une trêve, Quatre et lui s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, au point de s'installer dans la même chambre.

Mais la trêve n'avait pas mené très loin.

Le rapprochement non plus.

Devenir l'amant de Quatre Raberba Winner n'apportait rien de plus que des câlins plus ou moins poussés.

Quatre avait certes cessé d'apporter toujours plus d'objets en rapport avec les tomates, mais il n'avait pas pour autant retiré ceux qui étaient déjà présents dans la maison, pas plus qu'il n'avait fait disparaître ceux qui se trouvaient autour.

Bien sur, il n'y en avait plus aussi souvent au menu, mais cela arrivait encore et, au vu des préparatifs que Trowa avait pu surprendre de sa part, il s'apprêtait à remettre cela en ce qui concernait la culture.

Un nouveau potager allait voir le jour dans le jardin.

Un potager qui, Trowa était prêt à le parier, serait bien plus grand que le premier.

Un potager où, à ne pas en douter, Quatre allait planter de nouveaux plants de tomates.

Cela le faisait grincer des dents quand il y pensait.

Il avait capitulé mais cela n'avait pas suffit visiblement.

Fort bien.

Quatre voulait la guerre ?

Il allait l'avoir.

Trowa n'aurait aucune amnésie cette fois ci.

Pas la moindre chance.

Il savait déjà parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire.

Il avait l'arme idéale.

Il lui suffisait d'aller la chercher et de la lâcher dans la maison.

Elle ferait le reste.

Il mit son projet à exécution deux jours plus tard.

Revenant d'une promenade, un samedi après midi, avec dans les bras un minuscule chaton tigré gris, marron et blanc.

Duo et Heero ayant déjà un chat chacun personne ne pouvait rien lui dire.

Son chaton, une petite femelle qu'il avait nommée Mitsu, fut bien accueillie par la majorité humaine, un peu moins par les autres félins.

Si Chibi le chat d'Heero sembla d'office conquis, Eris la chatte de Duo se montra nettement plus réticente à la présence d'un troisième chat, une femelle qui plus est, sur son territoire.

Trowa prit cela pour prétexte pour garder sa petite minette dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Quatre.

Ce dernier n'osa pas protester.

Mitsu était tellement adorable avec son petit nez rose, son délicat museau blanc s'ouvrant sur de minuscules dents blanches et une mignonne petite langue également rose, ses pattes fines aux coussinets rose et noir. Elle avait aussi de grands yeux vert et or entourés de noir qui lui donnaient l'air d'être maquillée.

Quatre se sentit fondre lorsqu'il découvrit l'irrésistible créature que tenait Trowa.

Il avança la main pour la caresser.

Trowa n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir.

Mitsu regarda Quatre de ses beaux yeux vert et or, ouvrit son adorable gueule rose et engloutit l'un des doigts imprudemment tendus vers elle.

Quatre sentit les minuscules dents blanches mordiller son doigt et se recula vivement, il s'en tira sans blessure mais quelque peu ébranlé par l'incident.

- Trowa ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce monstre !

- Mitsu n'est pas un monstre. protesta Trowa. Elle est un peu taquine c'est tout.

- Taquine ? releva Quatre en fronçant les sourcils.

Se faire dévorer un doigt n'était pas du tout ce qu'il tenait pour une taquinerie.

- Ce n'est qu'un bébé, quand elle sera plus grande elle ne le fera plus assura Trowa d'un air aussi innocent que le démon velu aux allures d'ange qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Mitsu ronronnait à plein tube, visiblement très fière d'elle.

Trowa la caressa puis la posa sur une chaise où elle ne resta pas.

- Je dois partir en mission demain, tu pourras t'en occuper ?

- Comme tu t'es occupé de mes tomates ?

- Je me suis très bien occupé de tes tomates, elles étaient en parfaite santé à ton retour.

- Tu ne les avais pas cueillies !

- J'ai oublié. Tu vas bien soigner Mitsu, n'est ce pas Quatre ?

Le ton était calme, posé.

Trowa n'avait l'air de rien.

Quatre lui était coincé, parce que Trowa s'était parfaitement occupé des plants de tomates, en dehors du fait qu'il ait oublié de les cueillir et qu'il ne pouvait le nier.

- D'accord, je vais m'en occuper.

La nuit venue lorsque Quatre se coucha Trowa et Mitsu étaient déjà couchés. L'un dans le lit où était sa place, l'autre sur une chaise.

Quatre approuva, c'était parfait ainsi.

Il s'installa et éteignit la lumière.

A peine l'avait il fait que la petite minette quittait sa chaise et s'installait entre leurs oreillers en ronronnant à plein tube.

- Elle ne te dérange pas ? demanda Trowa.

Quatre soupira.

- Non.

Une demie heure plus tard il n'était pas loin d'avoir changé d'avis.

La petite chatte ronronnait toujours.

- Trowa ?

- Oui ?

- Comment on l'arrête ?

Trowa sourit dans l'obscurité.

- On ne l'arrête pas Quatre, on attend qu'elle s'endorme.

Comme prévu Trowa partit le lendemain, laissant Quatre et Mitsu en tête à tête.

Quatre tendit un doigt menaçant vers la petite créature ronronnante.

- Je te préviens, je ne vais pas te passer tous tes caprices.

Mitsu le regarda, bailla et engloutit son doigt.

Quatre le récupéra, donna une pichenette sur le museau blanc, la chatonne le regarda avec ébahissement, jamais personne n'avait osé porter la main sur elle, et se recula.

Satisfait Quatre s'occupa à ce qu'il devait faire.

Vers midi des miaulements déchirants attirèrent les quatre occupants du lieu vers la chambre de Quatre et de Trowa où était toujours enfermée Mitsu.

Lorsque Quatre en ouvrit la porte la petite minette se rua vers l'escalier et fila droit vers la cuisine.

- Tu l'as nourrie ? demanda Duo à Quatre.

- Trowa l'a nourrie avant de partir.

- Quatre, il est parti à sept heures, elle a faim.

Quatre récupéra la petite minette, la ramena dans la chambre et lui donna à manger.

- Tu peux la laisser libre dans la journée, Eris doit s'habituer et Chibi aimerait jouer avec elle. déclara Duo.

Quatre ne se fit pas prier et laissa la petite minette en liberté.

Il n'était pas encore treize heures quand Duo appela Quatre d'une voix contrariée.

- Quatre !

- Oui ? répondit le jeune homme blond en fonçant pour le rejoindre, alarmé par son ton.

Duo lui tendit Mitsu qui se débattait en pleurnichant.

- Je ne t'avais pas dit de la nourrir ?

- Je l'ai nourrie. répliqua Quatre vexé qu'on puisse croire qu'il puisse affamer une pauvre petite chatonne.

- Pas assez visiblement, je l'ai trouvée en train de vider les gamelles des miens.

Quatre rougit, récupéra le chaton récalcitrant, lui redonna une portion.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Duo lui ramenait pour la cinquième fois la chatonne qu'il venait de trouver dans la gamelle de Chibi Quatre dut se rendre à l'évidence : Mitsu était une morfale, il aurait pu lui donner le triple de la ration qu'elle était censée ingurgiter qu'elle trouverait encore le moyen d'aller manger dans la gamelle des deux autres.

Mais ce n'était pas cela le pire.

Chaque soir la petite créature se précipitait sur le lit et finissait sur son oreiller.

Quatre ne comprenait pas pourquoi, le lit était pourtant assez grand pour contenir trois personnes.

La petite minette et lui auraient pu se le partager et dormir tranquilles chacun de son côté, mais non, nuit après nuit il devait se battre avec elle pour la possession de l'oreiller.

Il avait essayé de la mettre sur celui de Trowa, en vain, elle revenait obstinément sur le sien.

Et elle tenait à être face à son visage, sans doute pour mieux lui taper sur le nez et jouer avec ses cheveux comme elle adorait le faire.

La première fois Quatre dormait déjà lorsqu'elle s'était installée et s'était réveillé au matin avec une masse chaude au ras du visage, il avait rouvert les yeux sur du blanc, avait eu un moment de flottement, encore mal réveillé avant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

- Mitsu ! Pousse toi !

Un bâillement et un ronronnement avaient été les seules réponses.

Quatre avait essayé de se tourner de l'autre côté pour au moins éviter les pattes sur le visage, le nez froid voir humide contre sa joue, les léchouilles intempestives, mais rien à faire, à peine avait il reposé sa tête sur l'oreiller que la petite chatte se levait, le contournait et se ré installait face à lui.

Bon gré mal gré il dut se faire à cela.

S'il n'était pas au centre de l'oreiller elle s'installait carrément sur lui, comprendre sur son visage, toujours plus ronronnante.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Trowa lorsqu'il rentra à l'aube de sa mission.

Quatre dormait profondément, le nez enfouit dans la fourrure blanche du ventre de la petite chatte et la tête de cette dernière était posée sur la joue du jeune homme blond.

**FIN**


End file.
